The present invention relates to stowable trays used in passenger vehicles and pertains particularly to an improved seat back tray for aircraft and the like.
Many long distance passenger vehicles having multiple rows of closely spaced seats employ a stowable tray table pivotably attached to the back of each forward seat to provide a support surface to hold articles, refreshments and the like for the passenger in the seat to the rear thereof. The tray is usually small and thin and does not have means to hold cups and glasses because of the small amount of stowing space available. In some instances, the tray is folded or hinged in the center to provide greater surface support area. Examples of this approach are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,381, entitled COMPACT TRAY TABLE, issued Nov. 20, 1973 to Brennan; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,071 entitled PIVOTABLE UTILITY TABLE, issued June 26, 1979 to Roca.
Another approach to providing more support surface is to provide a second tray as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,621, entitled TABLE TO BE ATTACHED AT THE REAR OF A CHAIR BACK, issued Feb. 23, 1988 to Miller. However, this approach is complex and requires additional stowage space. Neither of these approaches can provide an adequate well for holding drinks and articles to prevent spilling and the like, particularly during turbulence. Some provide holes through the support surface which may be adequate for holding cups and the like in most circumstance.
It is also known to provide telescoping or drawer-like trays for stowage and surface extension and for providing holes for cups for drinks and the like. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,982, issued Aug. 19, 1975 to Fetzek, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,058, issued May 2, 1989 to Nakayama. These, however, are under dashboard mounted and cannot be easily mounted for stowage to a seat back.
It is therefore desirable that an improved tray be available that is stowable with maximum surface support area and suitable cup or drink holding wells.